Bubbly Love
by LizzybethlovesShamy
Summary: What could have happened when Sheldon helped Amy bathe. My first ever fanfic. This takes place during 6x10 "The Fish Guts Displacement". Rated "M" just to be safe.There is some sexual content, but nothing very explicit.


Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or any of the characters. I am a simple fangirl. This is my first fanfic ever. With that being said, Please enjoy the story and if you would like to leave some constructive criticism, I would appreciate you-Elizabeth (LizzybethlovesShamy - my current name. Formerly known as Doctorstartrekstyle and epitomeofindifference on Tumblr)

This story takes place during Season Six, Episode Ten "The Fish Guts Displacement"

"Amy, will you be strong enough to bathe yourself, or will you need my help?" Sheldon called out from the bathroom.

Amy was sitting on the couch with Bernadette, who had stopped by to give Amy some medications to try to help her feel better. She had just revealed to Bernadette that she wasn't really sick anymore. Amy had decided to tell Sheldon that she was no longer ill. Sheldon bathing her, however, was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"I'll tell him tomorrow" Amy said to Bernadette. "Mama needs a bath"

Amy didn't want to appear too eager when she walked into the bathroom. She decided to take a moment to calm herself down before entering. She also thought that walking slowly would help make her appear to be more sick than if she ran, which was really what she felt like doing.

When Amy reached the bathroom, she found Sheldon sitting on the edge of the bathtub and he was checking the temperature of the water. He had used some lavender vanilla scented bubble bath, so there were bubbles in the water. Sheldon had even figured out where she stored the bath towels and washcloths in the closet, and had put one of each next to the sink.

"That seems like a good temperature" Sheldon said to himself. He looked up and saw Amy standing there. "I am going to purchase a bath thermometer for your birthday present" he said to her.

"Okay" Amy replied. She didn't know what to do next. She had never imagined herself being this self-conscious about taking her nightgown off. She thought it would be exciting for Sheldon to finally see her without clothes, but now she was just nervous. She just stood there and stared at the bathtub.

"It's ready now. Aren't you going to get in?" Sheldon asked, sounding concerned.

"Alright" Amy replied. She then began to take off her nightgown. When she was fully undressed, she noticed Sheldon staring.

"I can help you get in if you would like" Sheldon said.

"Okay" Amy replied.

Sheldon then walked over to Amy and then held her right arm as he walked her to the bathtub. She then got in and laid back as far as she could. She was very thankful for the bubbles that were covering the parts of her body she had never let him see up until now. Sheldon then sat on the edge of the bathtub again and he was holding the light blue washcloth. "Do you usually wash your hair first?" he asked.

"Yes" Amy replied. Sheldon used a plastic cup that he had found in her kitchen to pour some water onto her head. "Wow. He seems to be completely prepared." Amy thought as Sheldon then picked up the bottle of shampoo and squeezed a dollop into his left palm. He then began to apply the shampoo to her head. He had never had to wash somebody else's hair before, especially not somebody who had such long, beautiful brunette locks.

Sheldon then began to feel aroused. He had never felt quite like this before. He knew that if any of his friends were in this same situation, they would be making a move. As much as he felt like letting Amy know that he was enjoying this and that he really loved her, he was too afraid to say anything. He began to rinse her hair with the cup of water. He repeated the same process again, but this time, he used conditioner instead of shampoo.

After Sheldon had finished washing Amy's hair, he then put some body wash onto the light blue washcloth. This was the part that Amy had been anticipating the most. She remembered the times in the past when Sheldon didn't want to have any physical contact. When they first met, she actually felt the same way. However, they both could sense that things were changing. Sheldon first started by washing her back. He massaged around her spine and Amy was in heaven. She had never expected Sheldon to be so good at giving back massages. She was starting to wonder if he had practiced even more since the time when they were talking on Skype and she instructed him on massaging his own shoulder.

After Sheldon had throughly washed Amy's back, he started on her chest. He had rubbed Vapor-Rub on her chest before, but this felt very different. He was actually looking at her breasts. He hadn't really seen anything previously. Amy had been surprisingly quiet and Sheldon was beginning to wonder why.

"Amy?" Sheldon asked

"Yes, Sheldon" Amy replied. She was feeling exceptionally satisfied already. Her self-conscious feelings about Sheldon seeing her naked body had gone away since before he had even finished shampooing her hair. Amy didn't expect this experience go any further than it already had, although she would not mind if it did. She didn't know that Sheldon was starting to feel the exact same way as she was feeling.

"Do you mind if I start to wash your….." Sheldon started to stumble upon his words. He really had never prepared for this. There was absolutely nothing about this type of situation in The Relationship Agreement.

"No, go ahead" Amy said softly.

Sheldon then lowered the washcloth onto her lap. He began to rub her genitalia gently with the washcloth. He did not want to hurt her. Shockingly, the whole process was not as awkward for either one of them as they were expecting it to be. Once Sheldon had washed her legs, feet, and everything else, he reached behind him for the towel he had set aside earlier.

"Would you like to get out now?" Sheldon asked, as he held the towel.

"Sure" Amy replied. This whole experience was feeling somewhat surreal at this point. She really wanted to pinch herself to make sure she was not dreaming. Amy was 100 percent awake, however. Sheldon was 100 percent awake as well. They were both feeling the romantic tension, which neither one of them would have ever expected when they first met in the coffee shop. Amy could not believe how she had told Sheldon during that first meeting that "all forms of physical contact, up to and including coitus, were off the table." Their feelings for each other had clearly changed since then.

Sheldon reached out his arm for Amy to grab and hold on to as she got out of the bathtub. Amy's wet hand touched Sheldon's lower arm and then wrapped around it. She slowly stood up. Both of her feet were now out of the bathtub. Sheldon reached behind him again to pick up the bath towel that he had set on the floor behind him when he helped her get up. Sheldon did not realize two things: that Amy was still holding on to his arm and that she had stepped on to a bare spot on the slippery tile floor that was not covered by the small bath mat that was right in front of the bathtub. Since Amy's hair was still very wet, as was the rest of her, the floor had many puddles of water on it. Sheldon bent over to pick up the towel and as he did, he slipped on the floor. Amy went down with him.

Amy was now on top of Sheldon and they were both on the floor. Although Sheldon was clothed, Amy was not and Sheldon's outfit was now pretty soaked. Without saying a word, Amy began to stand up, however Sheldon then reached for her right arm and pulled her back down on top of him. Amy looked into Sheldon's looked right back into hers. Amy saw that Sheldon was now smiling. She really had never expected this. She smiled back. They both then began to giggle. Sheldon then did something that Amy would have never expected to happen: He put his right hand on her right cheek, and kissed her lips.

"He seems to have forgotten that I am supposedly sick" Amy thought. Sheldon's left hand was now on her lower back.

When they stopped kissing, Sheldon looked back into Amy's eyes.

"Amy, I love you"

Amy was speechless. She loved Sheldon as well, and didn't even know how to express how much she loved, admired, and cared about him.

"I love you too, are amazing" she replied and then kissed him. This was more than either one of them could have ever fantasized about.

After they both got up off of the bathroom floor, Sheldon handed Amy the bath towel. She then wrapped herself in it and turned to Sheldon.

"Sheldon, thank you for all of your help. I really appreciate all that you have done for me." Amy said.

"You're welcome" Sheldon replied.

Sheldon then walked with Amy to her bedroom. He helped her get into clean pajamas. He had even set out clean socks and underwear. She was impressed at how thoughtful and considerate Sheldon was. Amy then got into bed. Sheldon sat on the edge of the bed. "Before I leave, I want to sing to you."

"This is a song my mother used to sing to me when I was sick. Penny sang it to me a few times as well after I moved to California. I want to sing it to you because it always makes me feel better when I don't feel well."

He then began to sing "Soft Kitty" to her. She fell asleep shortly after Sheldon finished singing. She felt lucky to have somebody as wonderful as Sheldon in her life. As Sheldon watched Amy sleep, He realized how fortunate he was as well. Amy was smart, funny and beautiful. He smiled and then stood up.

"Sleep tight, Amy" Sheldon said quietly as he closed the door to her bedroom.

Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. Feel free to review, and share your thoughts- LizzybethlovesShamy.


End file.
